Drunk Misaki
by tiffany103
Summary: Misaki comes home after a night out drinking. Basically an excuse for lost of lemony goodness.


Misaki stumbled into the apartment just after midnight. He quietly crept up the stairs to his sleeping landlord's room. For a few seconds he just stared at the sleeping face of the man he was in love with. His mind drifted to his conversation earlier tonight and a new resolve set in. He slowly climbed onto the bed and moved closer to the author.

"U-s-a-g-i-s-a-n" Misaki drew out in a whisper next to the sleeping man's ear. Usagi shifted slightly but didn't wake.

"Wake up usage-san" Misaki whispered again this lime running his tongue over the lobe before sucking it into his mouth. Usagi moaned in his half sleep state as he slowly came to consciousness.

"Misaki?" Usagi questioned with a husky sleep toned voice.

"Usagi wake up so we can play." Misaki lightly nipped at the authors lips before moving away.

"What has gotten into you Misaki?" Misaki didn't say anything; he just slowly went in for a deep kiss. Usagi could taste the alcohol on his lips and could smell it on his clothes and assumed he was going to see what a drunken Misaki was like tonight. So far he was more than pleased.

"Mmmm, Misaki what do you want?" The author asked expecting his little uke to avoid the question. To his surprise however Misaki answered and the answer surprised Usagi.

Misaki leaned over to the author's ear as if it was a secret.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a week." Misaki whispered.

Usagi in complete shock stared at the young man beside him his eyes dark with lust and desire. Usagi groaned at this, his uke was probably more tempting now than he had ever seen him. Usagi quickly rolled Misaki on his back with a demanding kiss as both parties tried undressing the other. When both were completely naked Usagi started training kisses down Misaki's body.

Misaki was dying from pleasure; he loved the feel of the older man's mouth on him. He was moaning and groaning and not holding his voice in at all. Each moan shot a jolt straight to Usagi's cock which was straining for attention. Misaki always wanted to try something so voiced it.

"Usagi, you too. I want to pleasure you too." Usagi went to flip them so that Misaki was on top and facing the opposite direction, but Misaki stopped him.

"No I want to be on bottom and do it." Although Usagi knew it was different on bottom than on top for the 69 position, he wasn't about to critique his lover who was finally voicing his wants in the bedroom.

Usagi got into position and started to lick and suck Misaki's member. Misaki never bing in this position before knew what he wanted to do so he went for it. He slowly took ahold of Usagi's cock with his hand and pumped it a few times, then gathering up the courage rand his tongue over the tight pucker in front of his face. The slight contact caused Usagi to moan loudly around Misaki's member.

Usaig didn't know what had gotten into his uke, being drunk was one thing, but he wasn't aware that Misaki had ever wanted to do this. The feeling, of the smaller man below him licking his hole while stroking him, was driving him crazy. He tried to focus on Misaki, but there was too much going on. He slowly decided to take back control by inserting his finger into Misaki's opening and wiggling it to find the small bundle of nerves to drive him crazy.

When he hit the prostate Misaki moaned into Usagi's opening sending a burning fire to the older man's groin. Misaki taking the hint at what Usagi was doing thought he would try the same. Misaki slowly pulled his mouth from the entrance. Usagi thought that he had gained the upper hand until he felt an intrusion and realized what Misaki was doing.

Misaki carefully thrust his finger in and out of Usagi's ass getting him used to the feeling, pausing only slightly as the author continued to abuse his prostate and suck him like his life depended on it. Misaki could tell he was getting really close but wanted to make his lover cum too. Misaki started to move his finger searching for the same spot that Usagi had found in him. When he hit it Usagi's mouth came off his cock and me moan wantonly and pushed his ass back into Misaki's hand.

Both men started to massage the others prostates with the same rhythm as Usagi continued to suck his lovers cock and Misaki tightened his grip and sped up his strokes. Misaki not being able to take anymore tightened and came in his lover's mouth. As the hot seed hit Usagi's tongue he came all over the younger man's chest.

Usagi climbed off and turned around pulling Misaki to his chest to allow his uke to rest. Little did he know, it wasn't necessary, Misaki pushed away from the silverette, ran his finger through the semen cooling on his chest and licked it clean.

"You aren't finished are you?" Misaki said with the most alluring croquettish look Usagi had ever seen.

"Oh trust me I am not done with you yet you minx." With those words Usagi abused Misaki's lips with a harsh demanding kiss that Misaki was happy to return, both men becoming even more aroused.

Usagi already loosening the brunette up some earlier couldn't hold back. He thrust deep into his young lover and stilled to allow the other to relax.

"Mmmm, Usagi, move" Usagi didn't have to be told twice he started thrusting with abandon. Misaki said he wanted to be fucked so that was what he was going to get. Usagi was secretly pleased with this, he had always tried to be gentle since Misaki was still new to all this, but had wanted to let loose for some time.

"Usagi… uhh… More… good…" Usagi started to thrust deeper and faster into the tight opening.

"God Usagi… So Close…"

"Me too Misaki"

Usagi thrust harder aiming to hit the prostate with each thrust. With one more thrust to the prostate he shot Misaki over the edge screaming something Usagi never thought he'd hear like this.

"USAGI I LOVE YOU" As the muscles tightened around Usagi and the shock and pleasure from hearing that phrase from his lover's lips Usagi climaxed harder than he would have expected for his second time that night.

Usagi pulled Misaki to him as they collapsed in each other's arms. "I love you too, Misaki" Usagi whispered as the boy was already drifting off to sleep. Usagi lay in bed wondering if Misaki would remember everything tomorrow. He didn't seem that drunk, but he would never have said those things sober. Then he started to think maybe he should get Misaki drunk more often as the sex was mind blowing, not that it normally wasn't great, just having Misaki participate more made things better. He still loved his feisty Misaki that fought with him, but this would be good too.

Usagi slowly drifted off wondering if he would wake up to being yelled at for being a pervert by his young lover. He chuckled to himself at that thought.

The next morning Misaki woke first and slipped out of Usagi's bed and down to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. As he set everything onto the table Usagi came downstairs looking at Misaki to gauge his reaction. Misaki looked like nothing was bothering him. Usagi figured he must not remember what happened last night.

Both men ate quietly thinking to themselves. When Usagi finished he took his paper with a sigh and sat in the living room as Misaki cleaned up the kitchen. Misaki quietly walked up behind the author and leaned down to his ear.

"Usagi-san, I am still able to walk, maybe you just weren't up to the task." Misaki whispered into Usagi's ear as he nipped the lobe then stood back up and walked from the room, leaving a wide eyed Usagi staring after him.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys let me know what you think, also this is a one shot right now, but if enough people request it i have been toying with continuing with more smutty goodness and possibly what happened when Misaki was out drinking to make him be so vocal. Thanks**


End file.
